The present invention relates to an outfeed table for a table saw. Table saws are mounted on tables and the workpiece is cut as it is slid along the tabletop of the saw table.
A long workpiece requires support as it exits the tabletop of the saw table, or else it might break or bend.
There is a need for an outfeed table attachable to a table saw to support the workpiece as the workpiece exits the table saw.
An outfeed table for a table saw for cutting a workpiece, the table saw having a tabletop supporting the workpiece for cutting, the outfeed table adapted to attach to the tabletop of the table saw and provide support for the workpiece as the workpiece is cut and moves off the table saw tabletop, the outfeed table comprising:
a) a support surface adapted to support the workpiece, wherein the support surface has at least one miter slot adapted to receive a miter bar from the table saw tabletop; and
b) an adjustable bracket attached to the support surface and adapted to be attached to the tabletop of the table saw, wherein the adjustable bracket further comprises a first L-bracket having a first base and a first slot therethrough, and a second L-bracket having a second base and a second slot therethrough, the first base slidingly engaging the second base, and a first connector engaging the first slot and the second slot for horizontal adjustment, wherein the second L-bracket has a third slot therethrough and a second connector engaging the third slot and adapted to engage the table saw tabletop for vertical adjustment.